


Aglovale x Reader x Percival

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: The royal brothers can always be counted upon to turn anything and everything into a competition.
Relationships: Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Kudos: 32





	Aglovale x Reader x Percival

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

“You’re underperforming, dearest brother,” Aglovale purred with smug satisfaction. His arms hooked beneath your knees kept your legs spread around his hips as he slammed his cock inside your dripping cunt. 

Percival, meanwhile, held you braced against his chest, his hands fondling your breasts, his dick buried to the hilt inside your ass.

“Shut up,” Percival hissed through clenched teeth, your tightness all around him proving too distracting to formulate a more barbed response. With a low chuckle Aglovale leaned in to press hot, heavy kisses against your neck, and you shuddered and sighed, caught between the brothers’ firm chests and rocking hips.

“I do believe I’ve heard her utter _my_ name far more often than yours,” the king murmured wryly, another jab at his red-headed brother. You felt Percival’s grip on your breasts tighten and his thrusts intensify as if to rise to the challenge. You threw your arms up around his neck and with surprising speed and strength he released your breasts and gripped your ass with both hands, hoisting you up higher in order to bury his face in your neck.

“We’ll see whose name is on her lips the longest when all is said and done,” Percival said haughtily, his sucking and nibbling on your neck eliciting a delighted moan from you.

Aglovale didn’t falter, simply brushing his lips against your ear and murmuring your name, your skin erupting in goosebumps in response.

“We shall see, indeed,” he answered, “A true leader leaves a lasting mark on the hearts of their vassals, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
